


So Close, But Still So Far

by CGHope5



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Timeless Fanfic Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGHope5/pseuds/CGHope5
Summary: Rittenhouse is attending a ball at the California Governor's Mansion and the Team has to go to learn what their next plans are.  Set after S2, ep 7.This is based on the song, "So Close" by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz, performed by Jon McLaughlin.





	1. A New Mission (Wyatt's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> My first story based on a song that just fits this couple. I am hoping that I noted it correctly. Please let me know what you think!

Wyatt walked out of the shower and heard voices rising from the hanger where the Lifeboat was sitting.

“I don’t see why I have to go with him!” Lucy exclaimed.

“Look, I don’t care what your problem is with Wyatt, this is happening tonight and I need you to get ready to leave. There is going to be a car here in an hour.” Agent Christopher was clearly not going to budge on whatever was taking place. Wyatt walked more quickly, curious about what was going on and slightly hurt that Lucy was so angry about going somewhere with him.

“What is happening right now?” Wyatt asked. 

“MS Logan, you, Lucy, Rufus, and Jiya are going to be attending a party tonight hosted at the Governor’s mansion. We have information that Rittenhouse is planning to attend, for all we know the Governor himself is Rittenhouse, but we need to have eyes there to figure out why they are attending this party and what their plan is. Fortunately, it doesn’t require any time travel, but I need you four to be my eyes.”

Wyatt understood immediately why they were going. Lucy had spent weeks in the Rittenhouse buildings while she was being held captive. His chest tightened at the memory of her being gone and the sounds of her crying out in her sleep when the nightmares were bad after she was brought back to the bunker with them. It was going to be hard on her to potentially see some of those faces again and he wished there was another way, but he already knew there wouldn’t be. With he and Rufus being the only other people to have dealt with Rittenhouse, they were used to being invisible in a crowd. If it were a party, Jiya could be Rufus’s date and listen for things they may not notice. 

“But can’t Flynn go as well, I would feel more comfortable considering the situation,” Lucy started.

“Garcia Flynn is a wanted terrorist and while the rest of you might slip by, I am not taking the chance that someone will not notice him. That is final. Please go get ready,” Agent Christopher demanded. Then more gently, “Lucy I know this is going to be hard on you, but trust your team to help you. It is so rare that something might happen with Rittenhouse in our timeline where we would have extra agents and help, we can’t miss out on this chance to learn something new.”

Wyatt noticed Rufus, Jiya, Flynn, and Mason all standing quietly, waiting for Lucy’s decision. She bowed her head, threw Wyatt a glare, then said, “Fine, I’ll be out in an hour.”

“Thank you Lucy. The car will pick you up and then you will head to a shop that is going to be completely empty of customers. The driver will have a key to get in and then you figure out what to wear. Pick whatever you are comfortable in, but remember this is a masquerade ball, so black tie, ball gowns, and accessories. This event is for people who can afford the $25,000.00 per plate so look the part. Your mask will be important as this will keep you mostly hidden. Decide on a meeting place, so if, for some reason, you are noticed you can leave. We will have a tracker on you and the driver will know where to pick you up.”

“If we are noticed? That is a pretty big chance they will recognize us,” Rufus commented.

“As far as the public is concerned, they forgot about the blast at Mason Industries pretty soon after it happened, one of the benefits of how fast the media moves on. If you or Jiya are noticed as old employees, just say you are there representing Connor Mason. Most people won’t think twice. Wyatt, you were never listed or mentioned as one of the people in the blast, so you should be fine. Lucy, Rittenhouse should not expect you to be there, so unless you run into your mother, you also should be able to slip through. You are our best bet to figuring out if anyone there is Rittenhouse, you might have seen someone where they kept you. The four of you are getting known throughout history, but no one in this crowd will know who you are. Flynn on the other hand would cause mass hysteria.”

Flynn raised his arms and shrugged, acknowledging that she was right.

“I am going to just say it, I am so excited,” Jiya said. When all heads turned towards her, she laughed. “Come on guys, a ball, with masks and we get to be spies among the ‘California elite’! I am going to get ready to go.” And with that, she rushed off, Lucy reluctantly following her with one last glare at Wyatt and Agent Christopher.

Rufus gave a resigned sigh and headed towards his room while Flynn turned to wander towards the kitchen and living area, leaving Wyatt with Agent Christopher.

“Wyatt, this is going to be easy. Just listen to what is happening, stay close, and keep an eye on the team. Lucy is our best chance to see someone from Rittenhouse and while I am keeping the team's existence in the bunker low profile, the driver will be tracking your movements and in touch with a Special Ops team if needed. You wore a tux in Hollywood from what you told me and still got out of a shoot out alive. This should be better with no danger, just dinner and dancing.”

“No danger, have you seen Rufus dance?” Wyatt laughed as he started to walk away. He wouldn’t admit it, but he agreed with Jiya, this might be a fun night and he was looking forward to an easy mission. He might get Lucy to smile or at least not be so angry with him, and he couldn’t wait to have a nice dinner. Yes, an easy mission is what they all needed.

“Wyatt, bring your gun,” Agent Christopher quickly brought him back to reality. No mission was easy.

An hour later, the car was waiting outside for them as they were escorted by Agent Christopher out the bunker door. The four of them blinking in the sunlight, looking at the dead space around them. Wyatt forgot how far away from real life they were in that bunker. Although, he chided himself, since Jessica came back, real life existed there too. She wasn’t happy about this assignment, but she wasn’t happy about any assignment anymore. They had gone back to some old ways of being angry and tense with each other to the point that Wyatt looked forward to the missions in the past more then being in the present. In the past he was focused, watching for clues, and doing what he knew as a soldier. As he glanced at Lucy, he also admitted to himself that their time travels allowed him to be close to her; to touch her waist as he directed her around a crowd or hold her hand to pull her out of danger. 

The ride to the store took about an hour and no one spoke much, outside of Jiya looking up new hair styles and asking Rufus for his opinion on some of them. When they got there, Wyatt and Rufus went to raid the men’s section, looking for a tux combination with some good cuff links that would equate to being rich. Neither Wyatt nor Rufus had grown up with much so in the end, they were both trying their best and figuring it was good enough.

The women took a bit longer and Wyatt heard a lot of laughter coming from the other side of the store. He hoped Lucy was starting to relax and maybe letting go of some of her anger towards him – at least for the night. He knew he deserved it, he knew she deserved better then a jerk like him anyway, but he couldn’t let her go. It wasn’t fair to her, but he loved her and didn’t know what to do. In trying to do what was right, he did everything wrong. He was hurting everyone and knew it was going to blow up soon, but for tonight, he would just enjoy the time, focus on the mission, and get back to real life including making some decisions tomorrow.

When they finally walked out, they were both wearing wrap capes that covered up most of the dress, but Jiya had purple fabric peeking out from under the cape and Lucy's dress seemed to be a really pale shiny pink. They were wearing make-up and their hair was done, but covered in the cape hoods. 

“What’s with the capes?” Rufus asked, clearly as dumbfounded as Wyatt.

“Did you not notice the rain outside? No way are we letting these fancy hair do’s that I You-tubed a half hour ago go to waste! And the tags on these dresses were more than a year of our salaries; the capes are needed to keep us dry until we get there. The best part is we picked out masks for everyone!” Jiya gushed. 

Lucy laughed, “Jiya could have a career in make overs. I feel like I should be on one of those shows.” For the first time, she smiled at Wyatt. He grinned back and it was like she realized what she was doing and turned away. “Alright folks, let’s get going.” 

They got back in the car, with the rain pouring. Wyatt wished he had a cape too, but just ducked into the car and hoped it cleared up soon. When they arrived at the mansion, the masks went on so they easily blended with the other guests who were arriving. They decided that as obvious as it was, the front door was a good meeting point, told the driver their plan, and then headed inside. Wyatt and Rufus went straight to the bar, while the women went to dispose of their capes and ‘freshen up’. 

Wyatt scanned the room, looking for a good place to plant themselves when the dancing started and he heard Rufus whisper, "Oh my..."

“Rufus, who do you see?” Wyatt whispered, turning and reaching to make sure his gun was handy.

Rufus nodded at the door and that was when Wyatt saw them, but mostly her. She looked like an angel. Her dress had a pink shine in the florescent lights of the shop, but the dim lighting here made it look white that sparkled pink when she moved. He didn’t know much about dresses or fashion, but it was the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. She wore white gloves that went past her elbows, her dress had thin straps revealing beautiful shoulders and a neck draped in jewels. He knew they couldn’t be diamonds, no way would Agent Christopher approve that expense, but the way they caught in the candlelight made him wonder. As she came towards him, he noticed her hair was up with curls loose around her face, but some hair was held back with clips that also sparkled nestled in her dark hair. She had chosen a white mask for herself and all he could see of her face were her pink lips and shining eyes. He was frozen, unable to move as she walked towards him.

Rufus nudged him and Wyatt realized that he had been talking. “I am sorry, what did you say?” He stammered. Jiya coughed politely and rolled her eyes at him. Wyatt glanced at Jiya and noticed she also looked beautiful, the purple dress complimented her skin and the black mask she wore matched her gloves. She was puttering over Rufus’ bow tie affectionately and while he stammered in protest, Wyatt knew he loved every minute of it. 

“What is our next move? Mingle and listen? Are we together at dinner?” Rufus asked.

“Yes, I checked on our way in and we are listed as 'Connor Mason and three guests' at table 5. I guess we could go that way towards dinner since people are starting to be seated?” Lucy jumped in. Wyatt continued to stare at her, blinking, and finally nodded, prompting the rest of the group to begin to move. As they entered the dining hall, they quickly found table 5 and sat down. Wyatt pulled out Lucy’s seat for her and was rewarded with a grateful smile. 

“I am so clumsy, I am going to need all the help I can get with this dress and heels,” she whispered as he sat next to her. Her smile had started to warm the longer he was quiet, almost as though she knew the effect she was having and felt sorry for him. 

As he sat next to her, he looked at his plate for a moment, collecting himself to try and make it through the dinner without doing anything embarrassing. When he lifted his head, he took stock of those at his table: a Senator and his guest, an IT company CEO and his wife. Wyatt couldn’t imagine any of them being Rittenhouse, but decided to watch closely. There wasn’t much room to move between tables and any movement would draw attention to his table, which he didn’t want. For now, he would enjoy dinner and wait for the dancing to search for information.

Lucy was amazing as a dining partner. She dazzled everyone with her laugh and stories, she kept the conversation flowing and everyone included in the discussions. As soon as anything political was mentioned, she effortlessly diverted everyone to something humorous that earned gratitude from the Senator. Comments about the explosion at Mason Industries were followed with a quip about the birth of the computer and questions about what it would be like to meet Bill Gates in his youth. Wyatt found himself watching her shine, grateful to be sitting next to her. He couldn’t help finding reasons to brush her hand as they both reached for the salt or lean to whisper something to her that he noticed about another guest to make her laugh.

When the IT CEO, Jim-something, asked how long they had been married, Lucy blushed and said, “We’re not, together.” 

“My apologies, I shouldn’t have assumed,” he apologized and winked at Wyatt. Wyatt’s face got red and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The man didn’t know them at all, but clearly saw what the rest of the world did, that he was hopelessly in love with Lucy, but wore a wedding ring with someone else. He was saved from commenting further by the announcement that the ballroom was open for dancing.

As the rest of the table stood, he and the team stayed in their seats to discuss the next steps of the mission. “Ok, so Lucy and I will start at the bar, while you and Jiya dance. Give it a couple dances, then we switch. While we are not dancing, wander between groups; try to be invisible as much as possible so we can hear what people are discussing. Rittenhouse is here, I know it.” Wyatt wasn’t sure, but Rittenhouse gave him something to focus on instead of his problems with Lucy. The rest of the team nodded and they stood to begin the second part of the night. 

He held his arm to Lucy and was glad that she took it as they walked into the ballroom together.


	2. A Fairy Tale (Lucy's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball begins and Lucy is hurt, but it is hard not to let herself enjoy the night.
> 
> This is based on the song, "So Close" by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz, sung by Jon McLaughlin.

Lucy was angry.

Out of everyone that she could be spending this magical evening with, it was the one person she loved so much, but could never have.  She knew she loved Wyatt, she knew the moment he kissed her  in Arkansas and again when she saw him in the tent in France in WWI.  She never doubted him or that feeling until Jessica showed up.  Lucy thought they had time to let the love grow and instead, it was destroyed by a text message.  She didn’t hate Jessica; she didn’t like her, but knew it wasn’t her fault.  So she stayed to herself and pushed everyone away but Flynn.  He was the only other person who had no one and one night, over a bottle of whiskey, she had poured her heart out to him.  Now he knew everything about her and how broken she felt about Wyatt.  He knew that Wyatt promised her he wouldn’t leave, and then did.  Flynn had listened without making her feel too vulnerable and she needed that support tonight.

As great as their time in Hollywood was, the physical loss wasn’t as great as the emotional one; she had lost her sister and then the man who had become her best friend.  They had been so close to being happy and in her most lonely times, she hoped maybe one day they would be again.  As dangerous as it was to her heart, sometimes would let herself believe that Wyatt might still care for her too.  She seemed to love to torture herself with these thoughts and misguided hopes that she knew were wrong and not returned, which is why if Flynn had come to the ball, at least he could keep her from dreaming that it was real.  But Flynn had been left at the bunker and instead she was with Wyatt.

Here she was, wearing a ball gown that she knew she looked amazing on her, and it was wasted on the man who loved someone else.  When she had walked into the room and their eyes met, she thought for a moment the she saw something spark in his eyes and chastised herself for hoping it was there.  ‘Be the better person, Lucy.  This isn't real.’   He didn’t say anything, so she let herself have a nice dinner.  

Everyone at the table was interesting and she loved talking about their lives and history.  Always the story teller, she found the constant flow of champagne made her talk a lot more than usual.  She also noticed Wyatt leaning close and touching her hand or shoulder as he whispered something to her about a funny person at the table beside them.  When he said they would start at the bar, she was glad she wouldn’t have to embarrass herself dancing just yet, but hoped one more glass would give her some courage.

As she held his arm, they walked into the ballroom and for a moment, she felt like it was a fairy tale.  She saw how her dress sparkled in the lights and she was standing next to the most handsome man in the room.  His tux highlighted his muscular body while the black mask he wore made those blue eyes stand out like the ocean in a storm.  She must have been clutching his arm tightly because he paused walking to smile reassuringly at her.

“Lucy, we are going to be fine.  The hard part is over: I didn’t spill anything on myself at dinner.  The rest is a piece of cake!  Preston and Logan, back for a limited engagement – now should we find you a microphone to sing?”  She laughed.  A small voice in her head told her to just let herself be happy and enjoy tonight for what it was, take this as a moment to remember and think about when the days got dark.  With an internal nod, she knew she would do that.  Tonight was for her dreams, tomorrow would be for reality.

“You said we need to start at the bar?” She questioned.  Wyatt steered her in that direction and got their drinks.  “I know I shouldn’t be enjoying this flow of champagne so much, but it might be my only chance to drink something so luxurious.”

“You deserve it, Lucy.  Only the best for you,” he said earnestly. “Always.” 

She rolled her eyes at him and giggled.  “Right, Wyatt.  I don’t get the best of anything; I think we both know that.”  She hadn’t meant to bring up their issues, but it was out before she could stop it.  “I am sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.  It doesn’t matter tonight.  Tonight, it’s about the mission and I just happen to get to do this mission in the most beautiful dress ever.”

“I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you, Lucy.  I,” he started to say more and took a sip of his whiskey instead.  Rufus and Jiya had left the dance floor.

“Our turn at the bar, guys.  It’s warm out there.  Have you heard anything yet?” 

Both Lucy and Wyatt shook their heads, realizing they had been too distracted to even try. 

Rufus smiled and said, “Go dance, we will take it from here.” 

Wyatt handed his and Lucy’s glasses to a waiter and reached for Lucy’s hand holding his out as though unsure.  When she held tight, they slowly walked to the dance floor as a loud version of  “Oh What A Night (December 1963)” played.  Lucy started to move, laughing at herself in the big dress dancing to the oldie song.  He still had her hand so he twirled her into him and out, her dress created a dazzling effect of shimmer.  As she came back to him, they continued to move and the song changed to a slow song as couples found each other, leaving them standing a foot away from each other not sure how to continue.

_“You’re in my arms and all the world is calm, the music playing on for only two. So close together, and when I’m with you, so close to feeling alive.”_   The singer crooned.

“Shall we?” He asked with a smile.  Lucy nodded and came into his arms without hesitation.  She fit into them better then she had imagined as they began to sway.

_“A life goes by, romantic dreams must stop.  So I bid mine goodbye and never knew. So close was waiting, waiting here with you and now, forever I know.  All that I wanted to hold you so close.”_

Lucy couldn't help herself and laid her head on his shoulder, letting the words of the song play in her mind.  Wyatt pulled her hand closer to his heart and she felt the steady beat beneath her gloved palm, she prayed that time would stop and the moment here would last forever.


	3. Almost Believing (Wyatt's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can be dangerous to believe that the night of pretend is real and forget why they are there.
> 
> This is based on the song "So Close," written by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz, performed by Jon McLaughlin.

Wyatt knew he was imagining things.  This amazing person was dancing with him and didn’t pull away when he held her in his arms.

_“So close, to reaching that famous happy end. Almost believing this was not pretend and now you’re beside me and look how far we’ve come, so far, we are so close.”_

He pulled away and twirled Lucy out, she glowed in her smile and as she came back to him, he dipped her back.  

_“Oh how, could I face, the faceless days, if I should lose you now?”_  

Without thinking or planning for it to happen, Wyatt leaned to kiss her as he pulled them standing.  The song seemed to say everything he was thinking and made his heart tighten with fear over losing her.  As he brushed her lips with his, he wondered if she would run away from him.  She didn’t pull back; instead she touched his face with her gloved hand and he deepened the kiss, not noticing how the rest of the dance floor had cleared for them as they had spun together.  He heard someone clap their hands, breaking the moment, and he saw Lucy blink her hazy eyes at him.  A glance told him that it was the CEO Jim who had thought they were married at the table.  Lucy stood abruptly and whispered, “I am sorry Wyatt. This is a dangerous game because it isn’t real.  This night is magic, but it won’t last and I don’t know if I can take that happening to me again.”  She turned and walked away.

_“We’re so close to reaching, that famous happy ending, almost believing this was not pretend. Let’s go on dreaming for we know we are, so close, so close, but still so far.”_

He stared at her back as she walked away and he couldn’t move.  He ached inside but knew following her would only hurt her more so he would give her a couple minutes before he went to find her. She was right, this was a dangerous night of pretend that made him wish for things he couldn’t have, a life that was now out of his reach.  He knew it was wrong, but he wanted just a little more time to imagine this was real, that Lucy was his wife like the CEO thought and they could hold and kiss each other without fear or hurt. 

If he would have blinked, he would have missed the man who started to walk out immediately following Lucy.  Something flared inside him and he started after her.

“Hey, buddy,” Jim Something stood in front of him. blocking him from leaving.  “Wyatt, right?”

“Yes, I have to go get my date, she wasn’t feeling well and I need to check on her,” Wyatt lied and tried to step around him.

“Hmm, maybe that is because she knows you are married to someone else.  Jessica, is it?”  Jim laughed and Wyatt's heart began to pound.  He had been so caught up in Lucy, he missed Rittenhouse right at his dinner table.  “I have a message from Carol Preston:  Leave Lucy alone.  She is set to inherit all of this,” he gestured around.  “All the power, the money, the legacy, everything, but she would throw it away for you and we can’t have that.  The more you stay away, the better chance she will make the choice to come back to us.  Besides, Carol would rather her be dead then with you, betraying everything we stand for.  Do you understand?”

Wyatt slowly started to move towards the door Lucy had left from.  “Carol is willing to kill her own daughter?  Why am I not surprised?  You Rittenhouse folks really do ‘care’ about family.” 

Jim got closer and opened his jacket to reveal his gun.  “Are you going to make a scene Wyatt? I would hate to kill your friends over there.” He gestured towards Rufus and Jiya.

“Just let me get Lucy and we will leave,” Wyatt said calmly.

“Lucy will be busy for a few minutes.  One of our guys is having a discussion with her.  Shame, that dress was beautiful, but it’s probably been ripped to shreds by now.”  He laughed and Wyatt’s rage exploded.

One punch had Jim Something on the floor and Wyatt sprinting to the door.


	4. Romantic Dreams Must Die (Lucy's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy let her guard down, forgetting why they were there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are short, but I still wanted to separate Wyatt and Lucy's point of view.

Lucy didn’t think her heart could hurt more than it did until Wyatt kissed her. She knew she had to leave before it went further and she allowed herself to believe in the dream. Like the song said, 'Romantic dreams must die' and it was time to let hers go. With tears in her eyes, she was walking away when a rough hand grabbed her arm, pulled her through another door, and pushed her against the wall.

“You need to be taught a lesson Lucy, because you haven’t been listening well. You have been given everything and you walk away from it?” A man ripped off her mask and his own, revealing a miserable face with a scar on his forehead, dark hair, and dead eyes.

“Who are you, what do you want?” She asked.

“I am not a friend, if that is what you are hoping. And Wyatt won’t be able to help you because I will be done by the time he gets here. Look at you, running away from your destiny because of a man, one who lies to you and breaks your little heart. All of this for him, what a shame.” 

“You have it wrong. I don’t do this for Wyatt, I do it because Rittenhouse is evil. It is everything bad in the world.”

He reached out and slapped her across the face. Lucy gasped as pain exploded in her cheek and she tasted blood inside her mouth. It took a second for the shock to wear off and as she heard him chuckle, she thought, ‘he will NOT ruin this dress.’ She rushed forward, not willing to be the victim today.

"You will not wreck my dress!" The dark man didn’t expect it and stumbled back with her falling on top of him. He grunted and shoved her hard. Her large dress made her roll off him to the side and he took that chance to jump on top of her, ready to hit her again when she jerked her knee up, hitting him in the groin. He moaned for a moment before a blur of purple slammed him to the ground.

Lucy stayed on the floor, hoping to calm her breathing. Jiya was hitting the man while Rufus tried to pull her off him. 

“Lucy!” Wyatt burst through the door, took in the scene of Lucy on the ground and Jiya repeatedly hitting a man on the ground. Rufus barely got Jiya out of Wyatt’s way in time. Wyatt grabbed the guy by his shirt and punched the man in the face. “Don’t you ever touch her again.” 

“Wyatt, stop. He didn't hurt me,” Lucy struggled to sit up and Wyatt didn’t even turn to look at her. He was so angry, Lucy worried he might kill the man. Rufus grabbed his arm as he swung back again, “Wyatt, she is fine. Stop, you will kill him. Stop.” Wyatt looked at Rufus, shook his head, and lowered his arm, he walked to Lucy and dropped to his knees, pulling her up against him in a rough embrace. Lucy didn’t fight it, but held on tight whispering, “I’m fine, Wyatt. I am ok, we are ok.”

“I can’t lose you, Lucy. I just can’t.” He said into her hair, kissing the top of her head and her temple. He had his hand on her neck, holding her in place and she didn’t mind at all. The adrenaline from the fight was wearing off and she knew that the safest place for her right now, was in Wyatt’s arms. She loved him and minutes ago had been willing to walk away, but now she never wanted to leave.


	5. So Close, but Still So Far (Wyatt's POV)

Wyatt couldn’t let her go.

Physically, his arms didn’t seem capable of opening up for her to leave, so he stayed there, not moving until Rufus shook him. “Wyatt, let’s get Lucy up.” He slowly released his arms and stood, leaning down to grasp Lucy’s hand and elbow, pulling her into a standing position. She brushed her dress off and did a quick circle.

“He didn’t ruin my dress!” She exclaimed.

“Lucy, he hit you, and you are worried about your dress?” Rufus laughed. Jiya was also standing, dusting herself off.

“You didn’t see the price tag and it seems silly, but it’s a small victory for me today,” Lucy said wryly. “Jiya, you saved me! Thank you.” The women hugged and when they pulled away both had tears on their faces.

“I didn’t know what he was going to do to you so I panicked and just ran at him. I figured my dress alone could hold him down until Wyatt got here,” Jiya laughed.

“I am so proud of you,” Rufus said solemnly. “Both of you. Lucy, we saw you rush the guy, what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that I was not going to be a victim again,” she said as she looked towards the man unconscious on the floor. “I am so tired of everyone else having to save me. I don’t want to be a fighter, but I think it is time I learned to at least defend myself.” She looked at Wyatt, “Can you teach me?”

Wyatt nodded, “I would love to.”  

“Ok, then what do we do with this guy? Honestly, the past 20 minutes have been horrible, but would it be too awful if we got one more drink? I mean, it is kind of nice to be out in our own time for once.”

“And we need to complete the mission,” Jiya reminded her.

“Yes,” she said sheepishly. “The mission. Did you guys get anywhere?  I mean, they didn't just come here to threaten me, right?”

“We did find out something,” Jiya said and then went into some details about a local government vote for a drilling operation that could mean big money for a smaller unknown company. They guessed the small company was probably a Rittenhouse cover.  The Senator at the table they sat with opposed the operation on environmental grounds, so Wyatt figured at least he didn't miss two Rittenhouse members. “I do think we should stay a bit longer, I am sure this is not the only item on the Rittenhouse agenda. Guys?”

Both Lucy and Jiya looked back and forth between the men who conceded defeat pretty easily. Lucy could ask him to capture the moon and he wouldn’t stop until it was done, staying with her tonight wouldn’t be an issue.

“Ok, but CEO Jim from our table is Rittenhouse, so let’s get rid of this guy and put the masks back on. I kind of hit Jim, so we need to make sure he is gone before going back out. If you three can take care of this guy, I will check for Jim.” The team nodded and Wyatt left to check out the ballroom.

When he entered the ballroom, he quickly scanned and didn’t see Jim or Jim’s wife anywhere. The Senator approached him immediately, “What happened a minute ago? Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Wyatt quickly covered. “Jim made a bad comment about Lucy and I couldn’t let that slide, sir.”

“Good for you, son,” the Senator clapped him on the back. “Let me get you a drink, whiskey?”

“Thanks, but I want to bring Lucy back for one more dance.”

“Son, I don’t know you, but I can tell that you love that girl. Don’t let that slip away, I’ve been with my wife for 35 years and I have been grateful for every minute of it. You and Lucy have that kind of love, I can see it, but you need to show her. Now, go get your girl,” he said.

“I will,” Wyatt smiled. He walked out and gathered Lucy, Rufus, and Jiya to let them know things were safe. The man on the floor was gone, Wyatt didn’t even ask where they put him. He trusted they figured out a way to keep him away for a couple hours. He held out his arm to Lucy and she smiled as she reached for him.

“Would you like to dance?”

“Yes, always with you,” Lucy whispered.

Wyatt knew that tonight was special, something was different and yet so familiar. Being with Lucy made him feel alive and he couldn’t imagine another day without her next to him. Tomorrow was going to be hard, he had to talk to Jessica and figure things out, but tonight, waltzing around the dance floor with Lucy’s head on his shoulder, he knew that all the hard days would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard this song years ago and wanted to find a way to let Lucy and Wyatt dance to it. As clutzy as Lucy is, I am going to assume Wyatt would be a decent dancer. Thank you for reading!


End file.
